piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing Frenzy
Fishing Frenzy was an in-game competition that took place on the weekend of August 17th, 2012. In the event, players would have to catch as many fish as possible by the end of the weekend. *'All 50 winners' each received 15,000 gold coins. *'The top 10 winners' with the most fish caught also received 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access. All winners received their prizes through email. News Posts Regarding the Fishing Frenzy August 24th - Winners Post Congratulations to the winners of our Fishing Frenzy weekend event! We hear many a fish tale in the Rowdy Rooster, but this is not one of them. Scads of scaly and strange creatures were pulled from the depths of the sea during our three day challenge, and we have reeled in the winners who caught the most. Well done, mates! Pirate Fish Caught 1. Insectica 8,430 2. George Blastwallace 8,003 3. Cutler Cutthroat 6,564 4. Samuel Calicoswain 5,049 5. Edward Edgemenace 4,934 6. Pink Ice Cream 4,741 7. Free Free 4,089 8. Francis Dreadburn 3,668 9. Ruby Roo 3,408 10. Jack Cannonburn 3,311 11. Random The Heartless 2,915 12. Pretty Polly 2,898 13. Charming 2,751 14. Black Beard 2,600 15. Will Treasurehawk 2,513 16. Hercules 2,415 17. Ganglion Cyst 2,222 18. Jessie Hookgrin 2,084 19. Wolf Ironbones 1,958 20. Dr Keefe 1,955 21. Wicked Willy 1,876 22. Emily Quest 1,867 23. Leon 1,817 24. Khaos 1,746 25. Firefall 1,719 26. Basil The Great 1,712 27. Pierce D Heart 1,707 28. Peter Moonrose 1,602 29. Matthew 1,510 30. Lynne Guinni 1,371 31. Jack Stormrage 1,310 32. Amelia Bladebreaker 1,288 33. Prometheus 1,231 34. Dashing Goldbeard 1,212 35. Jack Finch 1,211 36. Ben Hullphoenix 1,201 37. Echo 1,161 38. Johnny Sailfury 1,144 39. Midnight Dream 1,133 40. Buccaneer 1,132 41. Johnny Fireskull 1,110 42. Dog Stormhawk 1,098 43. Rose Bluesteel 1,076 44. Pond De Leon 1,060 45. Black Salt 1,043 46. Capt Obvious 1,031 47. Quinn 1,002 48. Railhead 1,002 49. Benjamin Goldphoenix 994 50. Nate Firewalker 968 Winners, check your e-mail today for your gold code prizes and instructions on how to redeem your treasure in-game. Top Ten Pirates with the most fish caught, your 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access begin around noon (PST) this Sunday, August 26, 2012. Please see your e-mail for details. NOTE: If your winning Pirate currently enjoys Unlimited Access, the complimentary 2 weeks are added onto the end of your existing Membership. Keep in mind, this bumps your regular billing date by two weeks. Many hearty thanks to all Pirates who cast a line in our frenzied fishing challenge! August 15th - Announcement Post Enjoying a lazy end of summer in the Caribbean? No better way to spend it, mates, than a fishing frenzy! From this Friday, August 17 through the end of Sunday, August 19, catch the most fish and earn a rich reward. We’ll award the top 50 Pirates who reel in the biggest catch of fish over the entire three-day competition: *'All 50 winners' will each receive 15,000 gold coins. *'The top 10 winners' with the most fish caught will also receive 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access on top of that! NOTE: Prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is current on the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! If you're new to Caribbean fishing, just find Old Greg at the end of the docks on Port Royal to buy your first fishing rod and lures. Then make your way to any of the fishing spots on the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego to start reeling 'em in! As with weapons, you have a Fishing notoriety that you advance in while catching fish. The more reputation points you accumulate while fishing, the further you'll progress in your Fishing notoriety. Before you know it, you'll find yourself launching your own Fishing Boat to catch even those slippery Legendary Fish! What: Fishing Frenzy Competition When: Friday, August 17 thru Sunday, August 19 Where: Docks of Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, and Fishing Boats And while hooking all those exotic fish, yer also earning gold and loot to boot! Best of luck, and we hope to hear a fish tale or two from you... Category:Automated Events